


Sudden and Surprising Moments of Overwhelming Affection

by FayJay



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay
Summary: Aziraphale has not shut up in thirty-four minutes. Crowley’s been counting.





	Sudden and Surprising Moments of Overwhelming Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sudden and Surprising Moments of Overwhelming Affection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688036) by [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/pseuds/darcylindbergh). 



https://www.dropbox.com/s/xjnf4xkrbe3f8jh/Sudden%20And%20Surprising%20.mp3?dl=0


End file.
